Phantom Love
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Sam attempts to kill herself, how will Danny change that?


**Phantom Love**

Sam was on her laptop, going through a few things on her chat profile, adding new pictures, even making some new personal notes on how much she loves Danny Fentom/Phantom. She _never _told him her true feelings, because she's worried that he won't like her back, that it'll ruin their friendship. She continues this, then stops about twentey minutes later, then decides to go on youtube and looks up a few music videos.

While shes doing that, her phone vibrates, a text message from Tucker. Sighing, wishing it was Danny, answers to his text.

**Tucker: Hey Sam, did u c that new video on Utube?**

**Sam: What vid? :/**

**Tucker: Paliena had posted a video on Utube, about how much of a freak, loser, and goth geek that u r. Her words, NOT mine. **

**Sam: What? O_O**

**Tucker: It's true! Don't blieve me? Look it up urself. Type in "Sam Manson: Goth-Geek".**

**Sam: Kk**

She then looks up the video, and watches the whole thing.

Every single thing on that video made Sam's heart blow-up, crumble, destroyed, you name it. It tore her apart, just by looking at it! Paliean posted a bunch of things about her, about how she should die, how she's too weak to just admite her feelings for that loster, Danny Fenton, her words, NOT anyone elses. It even talked about how Goths are nothing but pure evil, discusting, even not worthy to live on this world.

Sam then stops watching the video, closing her laptop, then slaming herself onto her bed, crying hard. She could still hear all of those nasty things that were said about her on that video,

_"Freak!"_

_"Loser!"_

_"Slut!"_

_"Goth-Geek!"_

_"Meat Hatter!"_

_"Souless!"_

_"Whore!"_

Every single one had made pain towards her, every single thing from that video had caused her heart to melt, she feltpain growing inside of her. She then sees a pocket knife on her nightstand that was next to her bed, picks it up, then slowly gets it close to her neck, when suddenly...

"SAM!" Says a familer voice in horror.

Danny, who's in Ghost Mode, quickly flys over towards Sam, taking the knife away from her, throwing it across the room. He then plases his hands on her shoulder, seeing tears stan her face.

"Sammy...why?" She doesn't respond, but quickly begings to bawling her eyes out, throwing her face into her pillow.

Danny gently floats abouve her, rubbing her back.

"Shhh...it's okay, Sammy." She shoots her head up at him.

"It's **_NOT_ **fucking okay, Danny! Paliena had posted a video on Youtube, saying the most dispicable, horrible, rude, revolting, meanest things in the whole God-Damn world...about **ME**!" She begings to cry all over again.

This time, Danny sits on her bed, taking her onto his lap, craddling her, comforting her as much as possible. Soon she got up, facing him, tears still staning her face. Danny then takes his hand, cupping them into her face, using his tumb to wipe away a few tears, weakly smiling at her.

"Sammy...don't you _ever _do that to me again! I can't imagine my life with out you Sam...I gues what I'm trying to say is...I-I-I love y-you." She smiles, tears coming down her face, wipeing them away.

"R-Really, Danny?"

"Yes Sam, really. I love you, alot!"

"Oh Danny...I love you too!"

They begain to kiss, Sam being pinned down onto her bed, by Danny's ghost strength. Danny soon starts to kiss and suck on her cheek, going down towards her neck, then towards her-

"Danny?"

"Hm?"

"You're kinda going a little _too _low with the kissing,"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sammy!" He says, facing her, she smiles.

"No problem, no harm done. But can you _please _get out of your ghost form, so I can make-out with my _real _Danny?" Chuckling, he turns back into Danny Fentom, then kisses her some more, until he stops, reaching into his pocket.

"Will you be with me? As my girlfriend, Sam?" He asked, showing her the 'Wes' ring.

"Of course Danny, I will!" He slids it on her fingure, then they continue.

Sam looks into his baby blue eyes, daydreaming about him.

"Danny?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sam?"

She blushes.

"Do you think that some time in the future...I can be "Mrs. Fenton"?" Danny smiles widly, then kisses her, with toung this time.

"Nothing would make me happier, than to turn you into my bride on day."

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Misses future Fenton."

They continue this kiss, until it was time for Danny to go. But he texed his parents, telling his that he'll be spending the night at Sam's, and they said it was fine. Danny and Sam were in each other's arms, falling asleep.

Sam was glade that she didn't kill herself, because if she did...she'll never get Danny as her boyfriend, and she'll won't be happy at this moment.

Danny swore to protect her with all of his heart and strenth, he loved her! And he wasn't gonna rest until she was safe from harm's way.

They love each other, and always will.

* * *

**My first Danny Phantom fic! ^^**

**God, how I love this show! On DP wiki, on the Episode page, it says on the top, that Butch will probable put Danny Phantom back on nick, since he now knows how much people loved it. There MIGHT be some new seasons and episodes! XD**

**Review! :)**


End file.
